


Change of Thinkin'

by monster_mush0



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, i dont think ive posted alot of work with him and my oc, well enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster_mush0/pseuds/monster_mush0
Summary: After a game from Riddler, she's had enough of him.But.. Does she really know what she's talking about?





	Change of Thinkin'

“Why should I care about what you have to say? All you’ve done is lie to me. Now go away, I can’t deal with this right now.” 

The words came out of her mouth more sharp than she intended it to be, but she doesn’t care, her he was trying to excuse the murders from his game she was in. And that was not going to happen. 

“Dramatic as always,” he sighed, resting his cane on the table and his hat before looking up at her, “You really haven’t been in Gotham that long to know the rules of this city-”

“Rules? RULES?!” she yelled at him, biting her lip to try and boil down the anger in her chest, “There ISN’T any rules to this! To living! Nobody NEEDS to prove their intellect to you!” 

The last part only made him feel slightly bitter towards her, for someone who would stick up for him and make sure he was safe, she really didn’t like what he was doing. He only crossed his arms and gave her a stern look. 

“You think I’m not helping Gotham by getting rid of potential murderers? Rapist? Serial Killers? All of them were possibly going to harm more people in gotham than good! I WAS HELPING THEM!” He yells at her, only seeing the death stare she had stuck on her face.

“Helping?? HELPING DOESN'T MEAN KILLING AND TRYING TO MAKE-”

“Joker.”

She blinked at him, “W-what?”

“Batman had every chance to kill him, he’s eaten people, stolen babies, and even torture people for stupid jokes! He’s doing all of this to people, not even helping gotham, but yet what I’m doing isn’t okay?” 

She paused while sinking that information in.   
He was right; whether she wants to believe it or not, Batman let's such a criminal out on the streets constantly. Hurting people, torturing people, stealing.. 

“But- Wait no! We just.. Need better staffing at Arkham, making sure he stays in-”

“Hallie quit fooling yourself, why do you work from six AM to twelve in the morning? Nobody wants to work there! Nobody really wants change, they want to either expose us or use the patients!” He said, “Do you think arkham’s really there to protect us? Electroshock therapy, abuse from staff and guards? What about Sharpy? You do realize he’s slowly moving you away from the top so you can just work more and more.. Possibly until the day you die.” 

His words sunk deep in her mind, making her just stand there quietly for a second. That would explain the more patients she got, more over time, and now.. She’s just told she’s getting downgraded from professional therapist to just- .. A cheap, useless one.   
As the realization sunk more, he noticed her demeanor change; Her angry now replaced with sorrow, head low now. Edward felt guilty for just telling her everything, he’d expect her to at least see it. Was.. She actually trying to help?

“Hallie-”  
“No, you’re right.” She said low, “I am being placed down, joker’s free because of a man who wants a more corrupt system! I’m a JOKE in arkham because of him!” 

His eyes got soft on her for a second, soon going close to her as he wrapped his arms around her, “I’m sorry Hallie.” 

She soon felt tears roll down her cheek, shoving her face in Edward’s arms as she wailed and cried. Her own attempted at fixing the needed, the hurt, it was all pointless now.. She wasn’t making a change, she was just adding more into the corruption. 

“I’ll help you.”  
Edward blinked, “What?”  
“I’ll help you. I.. I want to help Gotham at least.. Even if it isn’t the best way.” 

He couldn’t help but grin like a fool in love, to say he wasn’t happy from this sudden change was a lie, he had a smart henchwoman who can help him good now.. 

“We can take over Gotham, run batman out of this damn city-”  
“We kill that pest, and rip that cowl off his face, my darling.” 

Hearing him call her darling already put a much brighter smile on her face.


End file.
